Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by Dr. Trunks Briefs
Summary: Little Pan is afraid of the thunder. Gohan and Pan, father-daughter fluff.


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

-

Thunder crashed over the small rural home as rain pelted its domed roof. Despite its constant abuse, however, the roof of the house lovingly kept its contents warm and safe, defending it against the harsh storm. Inside, the hallways and rooms were dimly lit to set a sleepy atmosphere, yet the darkness was somehow warm and comforting.

But to the four year old, raven haired child curled so her arms are hugging her torso and her legs are pulled up so far so that her feet touch her bottom, the storm brewing outside created a frightening setting. Thunder rolled again and lightening flashed, illuminating her tomboyish room. Posters of martial arts champions and fighting styles glared in the light before quickly blending back into the fold of the darkness.

With another boom strong enough to make the house quiver, Pan shot up in her bed and darted out of the room, nearly tripping over a Hercule Satan and Son Goku action figure duet that was left over from the day's play. She felt along the sheetrock walls in the hallway as she made her way to her destination. Finally, the appropriate door revealed itself underneath her tiny fingertips. Thunder boomed once more as if it were rushing her inside to the comfort and safety of her parents' room.

She scaled the side of the bed with ease and dove beneath the covers, immediately seeking out her father's warmth. Her mother, Videl, was once again out on a business trip to Pepper City for the weekend, so that left only the youngster and her doting, half-alien father, Gohan. She caught his hand and pulled herself up its length, coming to his shoulder, to his neck, and to his angelic, sleeping face that was submerged into the warmth and security of the quilt.

However, Pan's tactless hysteria woke him up soon enough. He attempted to pull the covers off to breathe fresh air in place of his daughter's sugarcane breaths, but Pan would have nothing to do with the outside world, so he was forced underneath the blankets once more. He yawned sleepily; tears of exhaustion pricked the corners of his eyes. He curled up next to Pan and smiled at her.

"What's the matter, Panny?" he whispered tenderly. The overwhelming feeling of fear and comfort forced big, fat tears to roll down her cheeks. Pan clutched her father's wifebeater and buried her face into his chest.

"Daddy, I'm so s-scared," she whimpered. As if on cue, another flash of lightening and a drumroll of thunder shook the house. Gohan pulled her closer and gingerly stroked her soft, raven-colored hair.

"Shhh, Panny, the thunder isn't going to hurt you. Do you know why?" Gohan pried fondly. Pan lifted her eyes to meet Gohan's identical chocolate orbs. Nothing but affection and kindness shone in the eyes of the person she now clung to for dear life.

"Why, Daddy?" She questioned with a soft voice, weak from her previous sobbing. Gohan flashed a warm smile and twirled a tuft of silk inbetween his fingers.

"Because I'm here to protect you. I'll never let anything bad happen to you, Panny. I love you too much," he answered. This made Pan's eyes glisten with happiness. Hotness swelled in her face and turned her little nose and babyish cheeks turn a pleasant shade of pink. Gohan continued, "Sleep with me tonight, Panny. I'll protect you from the storm all night long, I promise." Pan sniffled again and nodded, laying her little head down onto her daddy's pillow.

In a soft voice, Gohan amorously sung a lullaby that his mother sang to him when he was young, and her mother to her, and her mother's mother to her.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning…"_

Pan opened her eyes groggily, trying to stay awake to hear the rest of the comforting lullaby. Sleep soon took over and her head again lolled back onto the pillow.

"_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning…"_

Gohan shifted to cradle the child underneath the quilt so he was face-to-face with her. He smiled as he sang, feeling his daughter's sweet breath on his cheek.

"_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close…"_

Gohan gazed upon the heavenly child's innocent face. The anguished heat that was once present in her expression was now eased to total comfort and relaxation. Feeling pleased with himself, he allowed his own eyes to slip down, masking his dashing brown eyes. He melodically mumbled the last few lyrics of his mother's lullaby before drifting off to dreamland.

"_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning…"_

The rain lifted its assault on the dome-shaped country house. The dark, brooding clouds departed from the Mt. Pouz region, allowing the moon to illuminate the sky with a dark, yet loving, light. The forest was calm and quiet, leaving the young father and daughter to slumber. When they awaken, they will indeed find that everything's fine in the morning.

The End.


End file.
